The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Plum Tree hereinafter denominated varietally as "Rancho Ocho" and more particularly to a novel plum tree which produces fruit which have a somewhat similar external appearance as compared with the fruit produced by the Santa Rosa-Two Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,904), but which is distinguished therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty, by producing fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 20 through June 26 in Fresno, Calif., and which further produces fruit which are semi-freestone by nature in contrast to the Santa Rosa-Two Plum Tree which produces a clingstone fruit.
The Santa Rosa-Two variety of plum tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,904) is known as a vigorous producer of medium to large fruit which are ripe for harvesting and shipment approximately five days before the Santa Rosa Plum Tree (unpatented) in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. Heretofore the Santa Rosa Plum Tree was probably considered the most important variety of plum tree grown in the San Joaquin Valley from the standpoint of both commercial and home use. In contrast to the Santa Rosa Plum Tree, the Santa Rosa-Two Plum Tree has come to be known for its production of fruit which have an attractive purplish-red skin color, an amber flesh color, and a noteworthy flavor.
The inventor has for decades cross-pollinated various varieties of fruit trees having known desirable characteristics in an attempt to produce new varieties of fruit trees which bear crops that individually have dates for commercial harvesting and shipment which are somewhat later than those varieties which they are most closely similar. These activities have been undertaken in an effort to bring fruit to market at a time when similar varieties were not commercially available.
In this regard, the applicant, in 1973, discovered within the cultivated area of his Ranch No. 1, which is located at the corner of Fowler and Kings Canyon Avenues, Fresno, Calif., a chance open-pollinated seedling of unknown parentage. The applicant noted the desirable characteristics of this new and novel variety of plum tree and subsequently marked the chance seedling for future observation.